gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Toyota SUPRA RZ '96
Gran Turismo 2 |engine = 2JZ-GTE |manufacturer = Toyota |power = 276 BHP |torque = 318.3 lb-ft |displacement = 2997 cc |length = 4520 mm |width = 1810 mm |height = 1275 mm |aspiration = Turbo |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |drivetrain = }} The Toyota SUPRA RZ '96 is a road car produced by Toyota. It only appears in the original Gran Turismo and Gran Turismo 2, being overshadowed by its 1997 equivalent. Colors There are seven colors available for this vehicle: * Super White II * Silver Metallic Graphite * Grayish Green Mica Metallic * Black * Super Red IV * Dark Green Mica Metallic * Blue Mica Metallic There are also three special colors only available in GT1: * Sky Blue Metallic * Violet Mica * Orange Metallic In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: This is the 2nd generation Supra, Toyota's greatest pure sports model born at the time of a full model change in May 1993, and changed from a car which up to then had a strong personality as a high-speed long-distance tourer. The style also changed from the straight-line design of the previous generation models to a dynamic and massive style, a metamorphosis into something much more like a sports car. There were two types of power unit fitted into the cars. Firstly, there was the 3.0 litre in-line 6-cylinder DOHC engine fitted with a two-way twin turbo, which achieved the highest power and torque figures in Japan: a gigantic 280 ps/44 kgm. Secondly, there was the naturally aspirated version of the same engine; producing 225 ps/29.0 kgm. Combined with these engines was the first 6-speed manual transmission fitted in Japanese cars, the result of joint development with the Getrag company. However, in the case of the Supra, the point which attracted more attention than these figures was the high level of chassis performance. An important characteristic was that a sufficient amount of development time had been taken to achieve weight reduction and high stiffness in order to provide overwhelming running performance, and as a result the characteristics were there to achieve perfection as an FR car. Despite the high power going only to the rear wheels in both the turbo RZ and the naturally-aspirated SZ-R, the control characteristics were simplified. The acceleration was as expected, the basics of the car for turning and stopping were at quite a high level of performance, and all the elements making up the various 'feelings' in the car were extremely well refined. In the area of motor sports, the car plays an active part in the current All Japan GT Championships. At times it has exhibited a power which even the GT-R cannot match. Acquisition GT1 This car can be purchased at the Toyota New Cars Dealership for 43,900 Credits. A special colored variant of this car is also available as a prize for winning the Normal Car World Speed Contest. The special colored variant has a 1/2 chance (50% probability) to come as a prize car. It is also one of the playable Toyota Cars in Arcade Mode, but the car is not available from the start, it must be unlocked by winning three races in Autumn Ring using one car per class. This will also unlock other Toyota cars that are the Toyota CELICA GT-FOUR (ST205) '95, the Toyota MR2 GT-S '96 and the Toyota SOARER 2.5GT-T VVT-i '96. This applies only in the PAL and NTSC versions of the game, because the car is available from the start in the NTSC-J version of the game. GT2 This car, erroneously named as the Toyota Supra (Turbo) '97 in the international versions of the game, can be bought at the Toyota Used Cars Dealership for around 27,000 Credits. Pictures -R-Toyota_SUPRA_RZ_'96_(GT1).jpg|A Toyota SUPRA RZ '96 with racing modifications applied in the original Gran Turismo. It shares this racing scheme with the TRD 3000GT. The livery appears to be based on #8, driven by Tom Kristensen and Bertrand Gachot in the 1996 JGTC season for FET Racing Team. Toyota_SUPRA_RZ_'96_(Special_Color).jpg|The special colored variant of the Toyota SUPRA RZ '96 in the original Gran Turismo. -R-Toyota_SUPRA_RZ_'96_(Special_Color).jpg|The special colored variant of the Toyota SUPRA RZ '96 in the original Gran Turismo, with racing modifications applied. It differs from its regular counterpart for the red rims. The gray variant appears to be based on #8, driven by Tom Kristensen in the 1997 JGTC season for Power Craft team. -R-Toyota_SUPRA_RZ_'96_(GT2).jpg|A Toyota SUPRA RZ '96 with racing modifications applied in Gran Turismo 2. In this game, this car has a different appearance when the racing modifications are applied. Its previous racing scheme is still available in this game, but is exclusive to the TRD 3000GT. File:TSONNP--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:Tsonnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-J version of Gran Turismo 2 File:Tsprnp--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the international versions of Gran Turismo 2, note the absence of the "RZ" badging Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT1 Arcade Mode Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:Toyota Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Cars with special colors